Dragons calling
by 77Leto77
Summary: Jace is your average 16 year old losser who loves to play video games, but what happens when he gets brought into the game world its self? M rating for violence, swearing, sex, and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Hey all, this is my second fanfiction ever and it's based off of my new favorite game Skyrim. The main idea of the story is that your average 17 or 16 year old kid gets sucked into the world of his newest video game. The main character of the story is Jace Comwell, age 16, social status, geek/nerd, other details needed to be mentioned, none.

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN SKYRIM OR ANY OF ITS ORIGONAL CHARACTERS!

* * *

><p>It's weird isn't it? That your life could change in just a couple of minutes flat all because of one decision. I can remember when it happened to me; even now it's as clear as the bells of a church ringing on the day of one's wedding. I was on my way home from school, it was Friday, the birds where singing and the sun was shinning bright overhead. I can remember getting home and heading straight for my room, tossing my bag on my chair and face planting on the bed tiered from the long walk home. I lifted my head and looked around my room to make sure my little brother hadn't taken anything without my permission again. I ran through my list: Samurai swords I bought at last year's convention, check, my Xbox360, check, my graphic novels, check. I lifted my mattress up and glanced down at my "hidden stash", check. Everything was here and accounted for, nothing out of place or in a different condition then when I left it. I sat up on my bed and flipped the Xbox and TV on and started playing my newest game, Skyrim. As I played time quickly flew by, minutes melted into hours as I battled dragons and bandits in the wilderness. About two or three hours after starting to play I could hear my mother calling from the kitchen.<p>

"Jace! It's dinner time!" Her voice echoed up to my room.

"Okay!" I answered back as I saved my game and turned the TV off and headed downstairs for dinner, but I stopped at the door frame when I noticed my TV came back on to static. I walked back up to it to turn it of manually but then something came on, the screen went black and a red box came on the screen. It had two button choices and a question just above it, "Do you want power?" I spent a minute staring at the TV before glancing back at my open door. I laughed a little thinking this was some type of joke my parents were playing on me like one of those TV shows that parents put their bad kids on to get back at them. I figured I'd humor them and pushed on "yes" on my TV. The box faded and came back, now with a new question: "How far will you go to get this power? As far as I have to." Or "Not far." I clicked as far as I have to. Again, the box faded and came back with a new question: "Are you sure?" this caused me to pause, something in my gut told me to leave now, but I reached out and tapped "yes" again. This time the TV went bright white, almost blinding me as I covered my eyes and shut them tight. I could feel something strange, a breeze, and a strong one at that. I remembered I had my windows closed and the fan off, what was the source then? Not only was this breeze freaking me out, but I tripped over my feet and I fell, but I never stopped falling, I never hit the floor, My eyes shot open as the blinding light shrank and became a round ball in a blue sea with some white. Was that the sky? I freaked looking around franticly as I was falling. I glanced to the direction of where I was falling, my eyes went wide. I was falling straight to the ground of god knows where. I couldn't get too good of a look as I began to try and get my shirt off. I tied the sleeves and the neck hole into knots and held onto the bottom for dear life. My shirt caught the wind and was now acting as a parachute for me, who knew all that Boy Scout garbage would actually save my life? Even though I was still falling I wasn't falling nearly as fast, maybe just enough to land and only get a broken leg. As I came closer to land I could see that I wasn't going to hit it at all. I was actually falling straight for a lake which increased my chances of survival.

As my feet hit the water I took in a deep breath as I became submerged in water, it was ice cold, my skin felt like it was being pierced by small needles. As soon as I stopped moving I kicked my feet and began to swim up to the surface. After I got to the surface I looked around, where the hell was I? I got out of the water and looked around some more; I was in a field, nobody around for what looked like miles. I wringed my shirt out before tossing it back on and began to walk. I wasn't sure where, but I needed shelter and fire before I got hypothermia and a lake with undrinkable water wasn't the best place for either of those things.

As I kept walking a felt like I was moving at the pace of a jog, maybe a slow run even. I slowed myself down to a walk but I felt like I was shuffling my feet. As I kept going for about an hour I could see smoke in the distance over some hills. Excited at the thought there were people here and the fact they had fire moved me into a mad sprint which felt like I was moving faster then my feet could keep up with me, I was at the top of the hill in less then a second. I found an assortment of tents made of what looked like bear skins and sticks tied together. There were some people moving about around a fire with a pot over it to cook something.

I was about to call out to them when I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder and I could feel something warm run down my arm, blood. I grabbed my shoulder and howled in pain. Glancing at my shoulder I could see an, arrow? Why were they shooting arrows at me? Before I could look back I could feel another arrow going right threw my knee, causing me to fall to the ground. My eyes were shut tighter then tight but I could hear the footsteps of someone coming up to me. I looked up to see someone in some type of dress that looked almost prehistoric, made of fur with studded leather sown into the fur. Without saying anything he or she picked me up and set me on my knees. Without my knowing another one came up behind me with a log or something hard and slammed it on the back of my head, knocking me out cold.

I don't know how long I was out, but apparently it was long enough for who ever they were to tie me up, teat my arrow wounds they gave me, and take me to some building it looked like. I didn't remember a building the day before; they must have taken me to their village or something, and this was their jail house.

"So you're finally awake eh?" An echoing deep male voice called out to me as I lay there moaning and groaning on the ground. My head felt like it was splitting in half and my leg and arm hurt every time I moved them.

"What the hell happened?" I groaned as I forced my self to sit up right and looked up to the source of the male voice, but all I saw was a stone wall. I began looking around my cell and found I was the only one in the room.

"You got ambushed by some bandits… well both of us did I guess." The voice said again.

"Where are we now?"

"Dragons Reach prison in Whiterun. The bandits blamed us for committing their crimes."

"Whiterun?" I asked as my mind drew a blank.

"Yeah you know. The large fortress city in the center of Skyrim." My eyes went wide with shook, confusion, and fear all at the same time. As I sat there in shook the voice continued.

"They hit you pretty hard over the head, you sure you okay?" The voice asked with concerning.

"No no no no no! This is not happening this is not happening!" I yelled as I gripped my head and began to shake violently, refusing to accept the situation. There was no way I was in video game, I kept repeating that this was just a bad dream and I'd wake up soon, I even tried punching myself.

"Hey cut the racket!" another voice yelled as a man walked over to my cell holding his sword to his side. He was rather short, wearing a helmet and an armor that looked exactly like the armor from the guards of the video game.

"Hey! How did you break your hands free?" He yelled at me, I only looked at him in confusion until I looked at my hands. The ropes were no longer around my hands and were lying on the floor torn. Before I could say anything another voice called out to the guard.

"It doesn't matter if he's tied up or not, the Jarl's orders were to bring him to him as soon as he waked." The voice said as the guard unlocked my cell and came over to me and pulled me up as best he could, me being the larger one of the two of us he had trouble getting me to my feet. As I stood up I stood about two head lengths taller then him, which seemed to catch him off guard. He pointed his sword at me and told me to move forward, I figured it would be best to do as he said and stepped out of my cell.

"Hey kid, if you get the Jarl to let me out of here to I'll forever be in your debt." The voice from before called out to me. Now that I was out I glanced to the direction of the voice to see who it was. Down the short hall I found a massive cage that was pitch black, I couldn't see who was in it due to the darkness.

"Come on move it!" The yelled at me as he pushed the tip of his sword at my back. I preceded the direction in which he wanted me to go.

The guard took me out of the dungeon like prison and outside of the castle. I didn't get much time to look around because of the guard urging me to keep moving, I only caught a glimpse of the town, but as far as I could tell everything was like the game. As the guard brought me into the castle I could see the Jarl sitting in his chair under a dragon skull, only the jarl looked much older then the one of the game. He was dressed in fine fur clothing with a gold jewel embedded crown resting on his head. To his left was a man that was slightly balding and seemed just as old as the Jarl. To his right a dark skinned man wearing a turban and clothes that looked like they came from Iraq or some Middle Eastern country.

As the guard brought me up to the three of them I could hear the muttering of servants as I passed by them until I stood before the Jarl and he stood to look up at me, again I stood two heads taller then the man before me.

"Well, you're not exactly what I expected." He stated his voice strong and loud, he cleared his throat and continued. "I do hope you will forgive me for having you put in a cell. I had to make things look convincing to those bandits who handed you over to us." He said as he took a step forward.

"What the hell's going on here?" I asked abruptly, not caring if he had finished speaking, I wanted answers.

"You dare speak to the Jarl in such a tone? Pay your respect prisoner!" The dark skinned man barked at me, but he was silenced when the Jarl held a hand towards him.

"It's fine Barb. He is a foreigner; we can not expect him to know how things work here." He said, Barb gritted his teeth but shushed him self. The Jarl looked back to me and continued.

"Some bandits captured you after they raided one of the farms outside the city walls. They brought you to us claimed you had done their crime. Lucky for you, we knew better then to trust them." He stated with a smile on his face.

"How could you know better that sounds like the smartest thing for them to have done?" I asked, not seeing how they figured out I was innocent.

"True, but you weren't wearing a stolen necklace around your neck were you?" He said with a slight smirk as he walked back to his throne. "Besides you look to foreign to have arrived in time to find the farm, raid it, and then get captured y bandits hours later." He said as he sat back down. I decided to drop the subject completely, I was free and not in trouble. Why question something like that? "But there is one thing I want to know. Who are you, and were did you come from." He asked and I sighed, knowing they weren't going to believe me.

"Well to be honest, if I told you I'd doubt you'd believe me so why don't we skip that part?" I said as I locked eyes with the Jarl who only chuckled at me.

"Very well then. But will you at least tell me your name?" He asked.

"Jace. Jace Comwell." I told him.

"I am Jarl Cromwell; you can address me as Jarl if you wish." He said, I laughed a little at the fact our names were similar. "So Jace, what is you will do now? Were you here on business?" He asked.

"I don't really remember. Those bandits hit me hard over the head and I can't remember something's, like why I'm here." I lied, but it wasn't like I could say I fell from the sky and was looking for a purpose. The Jarl raised a brow at me before grinning a bit.

"Well then I have something that could help us both out." He started. "You seem like a strong and able man, why don't you join my army and I'll see to it you're taken care of while you're here. You might even find something that'll spark your memories while you work around here." He said smiling as he looked at the man to his left who nodded agreeing with him. It took me about a minute before I gave my answer.

"Fine, but I have one condition." I told him as looked at him with a straight face.

"Okay, what is it?" The jarl asked.

"The other guy in the prison, he was wrongfully blamed too; I said I'd help clear his name so you would let him go to." I told them, but they held faces of both confusion and disbelief.

"What other 'guy'?" The balding man asked me.

"The one in the big jail cell at the end of the hall where I was." I told them and their eyes went wide for a second.

"It spoke to you?" The Jarl stuttered a bit as he rose from his seat.

"It? Isn't it just another guy in there?" I asked as I looked at them with confusion.

"No, it's not a person in there. Why do you think the cell is so big?" Bard asked me.

"Uh, it's a multi-prisoner holding cell?" I guessed.

"I think it's best if we just show him my lord." The balding man said as he looked at the other two who agreed and brought me back to the prison. Just like when I left it the massive cell was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing.

"So they actually listened to you?" The voice came to me again, clear as bells.

"Well yeah, but they seemed to be acting strange about you, why is that?" I asked the voice.

"Who are you talking to?" Bard asked confused.

"Uh, him." I said pointing the cell. The guard carried a torch over to the cell and tossed it inside. What came into view took me by complete surprise. As the cell light up I came face to face with a beast the like of which have never seen before. It was covered in scales from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail. It had spikes running down its spine and was tied down with large chains and was muzzled with chains as well. Its large eyes were bright yellow that pierced the darkness and looked straight at me. Its body was just about as black as the cage was only moments ago, which explained why I couldn't see him before. I stood there in shock for about a solid minute before the voice rang out to me again.

"Yeah I figured you'd react as much." The dragon's voice talked to me in my mind even though its mouth was kept shut by the chains I could hear its voice ringing out to me like he was talking normally.

"How, can I hear you?" I asked as I regained my will to talk.

"Telepathic communication. But for some reason only you can hear my voice."

"So does that mean you can read my thoughts?"

"No, I can only talk to you through your mind, but I can't see your memories or anything like that." I sighed a bit in relief when I heard he couldn't see my own thoughts or memories. Before I could ask my next question the Jarl looked at me and asked what probably everyone wanted to ask me.

"You can hear this dragon's voice?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can hear it just about as well as I can hear yours." I answered honestly, but the three seemed to not believe me.

"Okay then prove it to us." The bald man said as he crossed his arms and looked at me with his nose held high.

"William enough!" The Jarl snapped at him. "Look kid. If you can really speak to this dragon tell it to blink five times." He told me, I only gave a look of confusion back at him.

"Why don't you tell him to do it then?" I asked.

"Because I can not understand their language." The dragon's voice echoed in my head.

"Then how can you understand me?" I asked as I faced the creature.

"I will explain in time, but for now let's work on getting me free like you promised, and in return I'll be in your debt for eternity." He answered, though I was kind of pissed he wouldn't explain now, but I figured having a dragon in my debt forever wouldn't be that bad.

"They want you to blink five times." I told him, and he blinked, once, twice, three times, and then four and five. The Jarl and the other two were dumb struck; it was as if they had seen a phantom or something.

"So it's true, you are a dragonborn." The word rang in my ears for what seemed like hours, dragonborn? I was a dragonborn?

"No way that's ridicules! There's no way I'm dragonborn!" I yelled out in disbelief, there was no way I could be dragonborn, I didn't even come from this world!

"They speak the truth." The dragon's voice entered my head once again. "The fact we can speak like this is proof enough is it not?" It took a whole five minutes for me to accept the fact that this was real, but yet I still felt uneasy.

"Release the dragon." The Jarl yelled to the guards, Bard and William looked at their lord as he began walking back to the exit.

"B-But sir! If we do then-!" William started before The Jarl cut him off.

"Release him now! Or have you forgotten that the dragons served the dragonborn all those years ago?" He yelled at him. "Don't you see what this means? If the dragons see their true master has returned they will rise up to who ever their new dark master is!" He finished which gave the two confidents as they commanded the guards to release the dragon. There was a loud clang of metal hitting metal as the floor of the cell the dragon was in began to move up wards and an opening it the ceiling above it opened up.

As the dragon was moved up and out of the prison I followed the Jarl outside and onto the back balcony of the castle where the dragon was now waiting still tied down by chains. As we approached him I could hear his voice echo in my head.

"Thank you boy, as promised I will be at your service as long as I breathe." He said as guard pulled chains off him slowly, feeling kind of scared about setting the beast free. But the dragon made no sudden movements the whole time; he waited patiently until his bindings were completely of before getting up and stretching his body out. He glanced down at me and his voice entered my head again.

"I hate to do this, but I need to ask another favor of you. Could you ask them to bring me something to eat? They starved me while I was here so I'm dying of hunger." He asked, I only chuckled a bit.

"He says he wants something to eat, anything should do but make sure it's large in portion size." I said as I turned to the Jarl who nodded and ordered for the guards to bring as much food as they could carry to him. I then glanced over at Bard and stopped him before he ran off to get food as well.

"Hey can I ask you some questions?" I asked, he nodded and turned to face me.

"Okay, what is it you want to know?" He said.

"The Jarl mentioned something about dragons serving the dragonborn, what does that mean?" I asked.

"Well about a hundred years ago, when the world eater was killed by the last dragonborn most dragons submitted themselves to serving him as their new over lord. But sadly he only lived a short time after he became their master, dying of his wounds. For a time peace settled between the dragons and us, mostly because they had no leader and couldn't control themselves. But about twenty five years ago the dragons became more aggressive, they burned cities and towns without a care and we fear they may have found another dark leader. And not only that, anyone who was dragonborn disappeared at the exact same time." He explained as guards brought wheel barrels of food to the dragon. The guards dumped the food before him and began to feast and devour the food savagely.

"So you think that I can control the dragons and they'll rise up against their new leader?" I asked.

"That about sums it up. With you on our side we can surely restore peace to our homeland. But on top of that you agreed to enlist in the Whiterum army in exchange for the release of your new friend here so you don't have much of a choice but to fight." He said with a smirk on his face. I sighed since he was right, I did agree to be a part of his army in exchange, but at least the dragon would be with me all the way. Which reminded me, I turned and faced the dragon that was still eating.

"Hey dragon, what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Arngrim." He answered as he pulled away from his food to look at me. "And yours is?" He asked.

"Jace, Jace Comwell." I said smiling a bit. "I look forward to working with you." I said as he went back to eating.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day went on Jarl Cromwell showed me around Whiterun, most of it I already knew because of the game. As we walked through the streets people stared at me with a mix of fear and curiosity, and honestly I couldn't blame them, I would do the same if I was them. We could both agree that I stood out too much as wearing my normal clothes which was a simple T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. We stopped by the shop in town and the Jarl got me some clothes for me to wear so I wouldn't stand out, which was a sleeveless tunic, some tattered pants and boots, they had to custom make them to fit my size, I was actually impressed by how fast they were able to make them on such a short notice. He even bought me a sword and shield from the blacksmith with the basic armor for the men of his army which was a thick vest and a helmet. The helmet was a tight fit and hurt my head to wear, I honestly felt like a mace to the head would be more comfortable then wearing the thing.

As day turned to dusk the sun set over the land, displaying a natural beauty, the like of which I had never seen before as I looked out the window of my castle room the Jarl was allowing me to stay in. I was beginning to wonder why I was here now, why was I brought to this world? Who brought me, what did they want from me? The questions endlessly flowed through my head, each leading to a new one. As I was lost in my thought Bard came into my room with some water pitcher and some mugs.

"You okay Dovakiin?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and set the pitcher and mugs on the end table by the bed.

"Yeah, just, thinking…" I said, not turning to face him.

"About what?" He asked in a rather caring voice which almost got me into talking, but I didn't want to run the risk of him thinking I was a mental fool, I remained silent. Bard poured a mug for each of us.

"I see, you don't want to talk about it then huh?" He said as he walked up to me and handed me my mug.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't want to bum you out." I said as I sipped some of my water. "What's going on with Arngrim?" I asked as I finally looked at him.

"He fast asleep on the balcony. It's amazing, he feast like a slob and then sleeps in his mess like a pig." He said as he took a swig from his own mug.

"Better be careful, that so called 'pig' could kick your ass in less than a minute" I replied with a chuckle.

"I won't deny that, that would be pure foolishness." He said smiling as we stared out the window for a minute or two before he spoke again. "Do you really think that dragon will obey you like he claims to?" he asked, I figured someone would ask sooner or later.

"I do, maybe it's because I'm too trusty, but something tells me he won't betray us." I answered with a smile.

"If you ask me I think anyone who trust a dragon is a fool, but I'll make an exception this once." He said as began to make his way to the door. "You should get some sleep, you wake at sunrise to start training to be in the army." He said as he opened the door.

"I guess your right…" I said with a soft sigh and made my way to the bed and set my mug down on the end table with the pitcher. As the door to my room closed I took off all my armor and set my new sword up against the wall. I crawled into my bed and covered myself with the blanket and stared up to the ceiling, for a long time I just simply stared, my mind was telling me to go to sleep but my eyes just wouldn't close. My mind kept wondering off, thinking and asking questions to the point where I had to force my eyes closed and I drifted off into sleep.

As the sun rose I yawned as I was shaken awake by one of the servants of the castle. After getting up and dressed I made my way to the balcony where Arngrim was still sound asleep, surrounded by uneaten food that he either didn't finish or never tasted to begin with. I decided it would be best not to wake him yet, I honestly didn't want to see what a dragon looked like in a grouchy mood.

As I made my way into the throne chamber I founded the Jarl talking to an Argonian wearing armor similar to mine but looked thicker and stronger. He had a bow on his back with pouches filled with arrows on both his sides. As I approached the lizard-like man looked up to me with a slight smirk on his face.

"So, this is the whelp?" He said as he crossed his arms and looked back to the Jarl.

"Yes this is him, his name is Jace." The Jarl said to him, I bowed a little as he introduced me.

"Well he looks promising at least, much more so then the last trainee I took on." The lizard said with a slight chuckle.

"Uh wait a second, I'm kind of lost here." I said as I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh yes. Jace, this is Jolbala, your instructor and commanding officer. You'll be taking orders from him from now on." The Jarl said as he sat back into his throne. "I leave him in your hands now Jol, do not disappoint me." He said.

"When I have not my lord?" Jol said as he bowed and motioned me to follow him and we exited the castle.

As the two of us made our way from the castle and out of the cities walls and made our way to the west we found ourselves not far enough for Whiterun to be out of sight, but far enough that we could do whatever this gecko had planned.

"Alright whelp listen up!" He hollered at me, I straightened up almost instantly from being startled by his voice. "The Jarl wants me to take you under my wing and turn you into a solider to serve when the time is needed, but you know what, I think you're too weak to be my apprentice, you'd probably run away crying at the sight of the first dragon that comes your way." He said as he pivoted on his heel and walked towards me with a slight anger in his eyes. I stayed quiet not really knowing what to say back.

"So here's the deal, I want you to prove to me your worthy of being my student, up ahead there's a cave where a group of bears have been staying for a while, get in, kill them all and then I'll think about teaching you." He said chuckling devilishly. I stared at him for what seemed like an entire minute or two, was he serious? He expected me to take on a cave full of bears by myself with no help what so ever?

"Are you mad man?" I yelled at him. "You honestly believe I can do something like that?" He kept up that devil like smirk as he answered.

"I never said I was sending you to your death now did I?" He said as he crossed his arms. "I'll be with you every step of the way, but I wont so much as lift a finger to help you unless I believe your going to die. You dying would just give me a bad reputation so you can be sure I won't let you die at least." He finished before pulling me along, which impressed me since I was bigger then him yet he was able to pull me along with ease. Knowing the fact he wouldn't let me die did comfort me a little but I couldn't help but feel like he was more worried about himself in that matter.

As we reached the entrance of the cave he pushed me ahead of him. The cave was dark, not to the point where I couldn't see anything, but still dark enough I could have mistaken a rock for a bear. I scooted my feet inch by inch, my sword and shield at the ready for anything that wanted to kill me. I could hear further inwards the snarling and growling of bears but it was too dark to see a thing. I was about to turn and ask how I was supposes to fight in the dark but then, a ball of light went past over my shoulder and went straight to where we were going. As it hit the back wall of the cave it grew about twice as bright and illuminated about three or four bears, all now staring at the ball of light with wonder.

"Now's your chance, while their distracted." Jol whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath before I began to charge at the biggest bear first, taking it out first seemed like the smartest decision I could have made. As I ran up to the wild beast it turned to look at me just as my sword pierced it's skull, my blade going right between his eyes.

There was no time to celebrate such a good kill as another bear found me out and started to charge at me. Recalling what I learned from scouting I remembered that when a bear charged at you, you should hit him in the noose as hard as you could. Taking my shield I bashed the beast in the face, not sure if I hit it's nose or not, but it seemed to work as it staggered back, at the same time I could hear another bear coming at me from behind. I spun around and thrusted my sword towards the sound of the beast, this time it went down it's throat.

I yanked my sword from the beast and turned back to finish the bear I had hit with my shield I was greeted by razor sharp claws heading straight for my face, I tried to side step but tripped over a rock and fell instead, the claws grazing my face, tearing four streaks of my flesh off. As I hit the ground I lost hold of my sword and it slid across the ground to the wall. I tried to get back up I was now about to be pounced on by another bear, I raised my shield to block the incoming attack but in vain. The shield broke apart under his weight and was now just inches from my face if my arm that was holding the shield wasn't holding him away from me now.

Summoning all my strength I punched the beast with my free hand, hitting the side of it's face. I don't know why but the beast seemed to have jumped off me and rolled across the ground. As I was about to get up again I could see the other bear charging at me again, this time I prepared for him. I drew my legs back and waited till the bear jumped at me, then I kicked the beast right in the chest, under my feet I could feel something break, but that's not what surprised me. What surprised me was the bear went flying back off of me as I kicked it, it's body landing about a few feet away from me. I brought myself to my feet and whipped away some of the blood on my face.

As I looked around I found my sword and grabbed it quickly, expecting another bear to come at me. But as I turned I found nothing but their lifeless bodies lying on the ground around me. I glanced back at Jol breathing heavily, his jaw was hanging open and his eyes were bigger then the moon as he stared at me.

"So… did I pass?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath, it took Jol about a minute to snap out of his trance like state.

"Uh, well, yes you pass, I honestly didn't think you'd do all this by yourself." His last few words caused me to become confused.

"By myself? Didn't you kill the one I punched off me?" I asked as I looked over at the bear next to where I was laying down, it's back to me. Jol shook his head and walked over to the beast. He pushed it to roll over with his foot, as the beast's body faced me I saw it's jaw was dislocated and it's teeth were shattered, it's head had an indention where I had punched it and one of the eyes had busted open, which grossed me out enough to cause me to hurl.

As I made my way out of the cave to empty my stomach I could feel Jol's gaze on me. After I finished he handed me a canteen of water to rinse my mouth out with.

"I don't get it, how could you act so afraid when you posses such strength like that?" He asked me as I spit out the water from my mouth to answer.

"I didn't know. I didn't know I had this kind of power." I answered honestly as I took in a few deep breaths. Jol snarled at me but then paused for a minute and then grinned.

"Well then, I know exactly how your training to go on from now on." He said as he glanced at a bolder near by that was about his size and then back at me. "Pick that bolder up and throw it as far as you can." He said pointing to the bolder, his eyes locked with mine.

"What?" I yelled at him. "You just made me fight four bears on my own and now you want me to pick up and throw a two ton bolder?" I nearly screamed at him thinking he had gone mad.

"You said so yourself that you didn't know how strong you were, so lets put it to the test." He said as he pushed me to the large rock. I sighed as I decided he wasn't going let me go until I did it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I got a good hold of the rock and bent my legs. As I lifted upwards I expected the mass to hold me back with its weight. But instead I only felt a small amount of weight on me; it felt like I was lifting medium sized dumbbells at the gym. My eyes snapped open and I found my self lifting the bolder a good foot or two off the ground, but the thing was I felt like I could lift it higher. I lifted the rock further up, over my head even, Jol was a bit amazed but not like before because he was sort of expecting this to happen.

"Good, now throw it as hard as you can out into that field." He said as he pointed to an open field away from Whiterun. I got a bit of a run built up before I tossed the boulder a good fifty yards, did I become superman or something when I came to this world? It would explain almost everything that has happened about me since I came here, I was faster and stronger then I ever could have dreamed of being. Behind me I could hear clapping from Jol, approving my abilities.

"Very good, now come on, it's about lunch time, the Jarl is throwing a festival for you." He said as he began to head back towards the city.

"A festival? For me?" I asked.

"Well yeah, it's not every day a dragonborn comes to your city." He said as we began to head back.

As we walked through the city's main gate the sun was high above our head's, it was more then likely twelve O'clock on the dot. People were bustling all around, hanging decorations on their homes and stores, and setting up tables with the best food I had seen since I got here. Arngrim had even been let free into the city; he was helping those with no ladder to hang decorations. As we made our way to the castle I noticed almost everyone stopped for a second to get a glimpse of me, as if they weren't going to see enough of me since I planned to stay here for a long while.

As we entered Dragonsreach castle the Jarl was waiting there with Bard and William at his sides. He rose from his throne moved forward to greet us as we made our way up to him.

"Good to see your still in one piece Dovakiin. I had begun to worry that Jol had gotten you killed in training." He joked as we stopped in front of him.

"I'm a fast learner." I answered with a slight smirk.

"It would appear so. But enough of that, I'm sure Jol informed you of this festival we're having in your honor."

"I did." Jol said as he stood at attention before his lord.

"Very good. If you wouldn't mind Dragonborn, I would like to honor you personal before the people so that they all will be able to recognize you among the crowds." The Jarl said as he looked from Jol to me.

"As you wish my Jarl." I said and gave a slight bow.

Later that evening as the festival began I could hear people playing instruments of all kinds, people singing and dancing all through out the city. I was dressed in some fine fur clothing that the Jarl had made special to fit me. As I waited in my room I had my mug full of this mead stuff that I guessed was their beer or liquor, but it seemed way too watered down to affect me much like normal alcohol from home. As I finished the mug off I heard a knock on the door.

"Pardon the intrusion." Jol said as he came in dressed in his now polished and shined armor. "The Jarl is ready for you know." He said, not bothering to close the door.

"Well it's best not to keep him waiting don't you think?" I said smirking as I put my mug down and turned to face him. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Like a stuck up snob… it suites you." He said with a light chuckle, I glared at him but he only left to go ahead.

As I entered the throne room I found everyone else dressed up in either polished armor of fine clothing like I was wearing. The Jarl's crown had received a fine polishing and was wearing high grade armor and a fox pelt around his neck. He chuckled a little when he saw me, probably because I looked funny in such high grade clothing; it never was my thing to be fashionable.

"Well at least he doesn't look like a large bear walking on his hind legs." Bard joked which earned a laugh from everyone but me.

"Oh yeah laugh it up while it last, as far as I'm concerned after this festival I'm not wearing these clothes ever again." I grumbled as we made our way to the door.

"Aw come on Jace can't you take a joke?" Bard laughed as the doors opened.

At the bottom of the grand-stairs the lead from the courtyard to the castle a crowd was already gather, more then likely to see me more then listen to the Jarl's speech. As the speech went on I daydreamed a little and only got about a quarter of it. I was too busy wondering why I was here, why was I stronger and faster, and anything else a normal person would ask if they were in my place. Before I got too lost in my thought to have out tuned the Jarl completely I heard him call my name and I snapped back to reality.

"Would you like to give our people any words of wisdom Dragonborn?" He asked as all eyes looked straight at me, as if I could say 'no thanks I'm good.' to this. I stepped forward and looked out among the crowed and took a deep breath as I got ready to give my own speech.

Before I could say a single word there was a window shattering scream further into the town, I was thinking both 'thank god!' and 'What the hell was that?' at the same time. The crowd dissipated and went straight for the source of the noise, he Jarl and Bard following close behind.

"Sorry kid no time for the speech, lets get to work." Jol said as he passed me and went on ahead with the others Leaving me and Arngrim the only two who weren't running off to the source of the scream. I sighed a bit as I made my way down the rest of the stairs and walked up to Arngrim.

"Can you take to the skies and get an over head view of what's going on." I asked him as I grabbed my sword.

"Sure, but if things turn ugly I'm pulling you out of there. I'm not letting the one person who can save us all get killed on his second day here." He said as he spread his wings and took to the air.

I smirked as a made my way to where the crowed was gathered around a fire that had black flames but glowed twice as bright and felt three times as hot as normal flames. As I made my through the crowd I found the Jarl and Bard with weapons drawn along with Jol and other people I recognized from the game in the companions, all of them standing at the ready with weapons drawn. As I got closer the fire turned blinding white and cause just about everyone to shield their eyes.

When I was finally ale to open my eyes I found that the Jarl and Bard had been knocked back behind me, both unconscious. As I looked back to the fire I came face to face with a hideous looking mask and a hand gripping my throat. It spoke in some language that I couldn't even understand as I struggled to get free, but my energy felt like it was being sucked out of my body by this, thing.

As I groaned and struggled in its grip I was completely unaware that Jol was now behind the thing and had drawn two daggers out and was aiming right for its neck. But when Jol tried to cut the thing it didn't even budge, instead the dagger froze in place as well as Jol, unable to move in the slightest inch.

"What in god's name is this thing?" Jol shouted as he suddenly got blasted back as if he was hit by a semi-truck. Jol slammed into a stand and it collapsed on him, I could hear his groaning from here.

As I struggled to get free I could hear a loud roar and before I knew it was knocked onto my ass gasping for breath. Arngrim had divided from the sky and kicked the thing before going back to the skies so he didn't slam into anything. As I staggered to my feet I made sure to keep my eyes on the being as it tried to get up as well. As I steadied myself I looked at the thing as it started to float in the air. It muttered something in the same language as it was talking with before that couldn't understand before it moved back and was consumed by black flames and disappeared. I waited for about a minute or two, waiting for the thing to reappear somewhere to attack me again but it never came. I dropped my guard and went over to Jol and helped him up, he didn't seem too badly hurt, just a little banged up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'll live." He grumbled under his breath as he tried to stand but only feel on me with a yelp of pain. I glanced down to his feet and saw a chunk of wood had stabbed him in the foot.

"Get a healer!" I yelled as I helped Jol on a bench and set his foot on a basket to keep it in the air. As the town healer came up with a thing full of potions I was busy trying to pull the wood out of his foot.

"Just do it fast not when I'm expecting it." Jol mumbled and closed his eyes as I grabbed hold of the wood. I waited, when I was sure Jol was about to open his eyes I yanked the wood out fast, earning a howl of pain from him. He then began to swear at me and saying a bunch of crap that made little sense like he said he would devour my heart and crap out my soul.

"You're welcome." I said as I stepped back and the healer took over treating his wound. I walked over to Bard who was helping the Jarl to his feet while mumbling something to him, their faces look horrified as did most of everyone else. At what had just happened, and honestly I couldn't blame them. I already had a good few guesses on what that thing was but I had to keep up my act of being from another country to them. "What was that thing?" I asked simply as I got up to them and help the Jarl up with Bard.

"A Dragon priest, servants to the dragon lords a thousand years ago. To prove their loyalty to the dragons they accepted powers from their lords and were also cursed with agelessness to serve their masters for eternity." Bard said as the Jarl took to his own feet.

"I suppose you couldn't understand what it was saying could you?" He said as he looked at me, I shook my head no. "Well I'm not as versed in dragon tongue as most people today but here's a rough translation; 'we have come for you Dovakiin. By order of our almighty dragon god we commend you to death. Those who harbor him shall share his fate and possibly worse.' At least that's what I got from it." The Jarl said as he picked his sword off the ground and put it in its sheath.

"Was he trying scare me?" I asked.

"More like warning you." Bard said as he looked at me. "My guess is they plan to kill you after they watch you struggle to survive here. Those assholes have cruel senses of humor." He said with anger in his voice.

"Still we have to take into account they plan to kill any of us who keep him safe." The Jarl said as he looked at me. "I'm sorry Dragonborn, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to be a member of my army." He said, his reasons didn't need to be explained.

"I understand." I said and gave a slight bow.

"Please don't think this is the last we will interact or something." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Though I can't acknowledge you as an honored hero of Whiterun, you are still a welcome citizen." He said as he gave me a soft smile.

His words gave me some comfort to know that I wasn't being thrown back into the wild since I didn't want to relive my recent capture by bandits. Before I could get another word out Arngrim land on the roof of the closest building and looked down to us.

"Jace I know of a place not far from here where we can stay for the time being." He said as his head lowered to my level.

"What kind of place?" I asked, wondering if it was an abandon shack or cave… my money was on the cave.

"Just a cave in the side of the mountain over there." He said as he pointed to a mountain to the west.

"Well I do need somewhere to crash till I can by my own house." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "I don't see why not, but you have to let me ride on your back whenever we come to or from there." I said as I looked up with a smirk at the dragon.

"Fine, but you have to get fire wood." He said right back and I figured it was a fair deal.

"Alright then." I said as I jumped onto the dragons head and climbed my on to his long neck, I think I might have stepped on his eye, I couldn't tell aside from a little grunt that came from his mouth. "Sorry." I said as I comfortable on his neck.

"You're probably going to need some rope." He said and almost on cue Bard had tossed me a decent amount of rope.

'Where on earth did he get that from?' I thought to myself as I tied the ends of the ropes to Arngrim's horns and put the excesses behind me and wrapped some around my arms and held on tight.

"Alright then hang on tight, and try not to look down." He said as he flapped his wings hard and we took to the skies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy what you've read so far? Let me know in a review, or make suggestions for future chapter, thanks^^<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

As morning came I groaned as I tossed and turned on my new bed made of hay and a bear fur cover. Arngrim was still asleep a few feet away from me with the fire in between us. I sat up and rubbed my face before stretching out, my back popping a few times as I did. I then began to do something I would need to start doing on a daily bases now, morning warm-up workouts. One hundred push ups, one hundred sit ups, and one hundred yard sprint, which in my new state wasn't very hard to do. As I was just about to head out for my sprint I could hear Arngrim start stir behind me.

"Morning already?" He groaned as he lifted his head and scratched under his chin.

"Sadly, yes." I said with a light chuckle. "I'm going out for a brisk run, I'll be back soon." I said as I walked out of the cave and into the suns rays, its warmth hit my face almost instantly. Sure the fire inside was good but it wasn't as warm as I would have liked.

In front of me was a large plain with Whiterun in the distance with a few homes on the way. To the left of Whiterun I could see a forest and to the right was a mountain that seemed to go up forever, I couldn't even see the top because it was covered in clouds. The morning sun was rising right above Whiterun and turned the sky many shades of red like when I saw the sun set the other day.

I figured to Whiterun and back was more then enough to be considered one hundred yards worth of distance. I stretched my legs a little before I got into running stance and counted down in my head, Three. Two. One. And then I took off, running full speed to Whiterun.

It didn't take long at all for me to reach halfway, or at least what I considered halfway which was a small lake on the way. As I passed it a saw a man fast asleep on a dock with his fishing pole out with the line cast out, I couldn't help but laugh a little as I went on with my run. When I finally reached Whiterun's main gate I figured only two minutes, maybe three had gone by. I was just about to turn and make my way back when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey you! Dragonborn!" The voice called, it was a man's voice, deep and strong, more then enough to grab my attention. As I turned I saw a man coming out of the gate in metal armor and large sword on his back. It took me a minute to figure out who it was but eventually I figured out, he was one of the companions, Farkas I think his name was.

"Can I help you?" I asked wondering what it was he wanted of me.

"I'd like to say sorry about what happened last night. We were too careless with what information we let out. We should have known that our enemies would have learned about this and tried to kill you. I hope you can forgive us." He said with a bit of regret in his voice like this was all his fault.

"Ah don't worry about it too much. What happened has happened; as long as no one died I think there's nothing to be sorry about." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well we must atone for this, if there is anything you need, the companions will gladly help you." He said before saying goodbye and went down to the stables and got his horse and went off to his next job I guessed.

'I wonder if they can remodel the cave for me.' I thought to myself as I turned back and headed back to the cave to finish my run. As I looked up to the sky as I passed the stables I could see a bird flying around, I didn't give it so much as a second look after I saw it.

As I reached the lake once again I noticed something was off, the man was gone. His pole was in the exact place as it was when I came on the way along with a tackle box that was opened. I figured he must have had to take a leak or something and I kept on running. As I kept going I soon started to hear this strange sound, but when I looked around nothing was there, I figured it was just my mind playing tricks on me and kept running.

The sound kept coming up every so often; to the point I stopped my run and picked up a larger rock for a weapon. I kept looking around every time I heard the sound, every time getting louder and louder, closer and closer. Before I could react I was hit by something, something big, big enough that it could pin me down and keep me down.

When I was finally able to look up I was greeted by the snout of a dragon the wasn't Arngrim. Its eyes were a sticking blue and its coloring was a light shade of brown and didn't have spikes on its back. It roared in my face, nearly busting my ear drums and burning off my nose with its putrid breath. I could lift the thing off of me but I was at least able to get my arms free. I pulled back as best I could with my back to the ground and punched the thing on the side of its snout. It didn't react like the bear with the skull crushing and eye bursting like I had hoped, but it did pull its ugly face away from me.

I struggled under the beast hold but in the end I wasn't able to get out its hold, and now it was pissed. It roared again and went opened wide to bite my head off. Preferring not to be eaten today I grabbed its jaws and held it back from turning me into a mid-morning snack. After what seemed like forever I could see light in the back of its throat, it was going to breathe fire on me.

Thinking quickly I forced the beast to close its mouth, preventing the fire to get out. It flailed in my arms until it finally pulled away from me completely so it could spray the flames in its mouth before it suffered internal damage. I smirked as I was finally free, I got up and jumped behind the huge rock I was going to use as a weapon just in time for it to act as a shield from it's flame breathe.

After I was sure it was finished I grabbed the rock where it wasn't scorched and got ready to bash this thing's head in. To my surprise the dragon was already dead; its head was on the ground with its mouth still wide open and a man, a large sword in his right hand dripping with blood at the tip. He stood maybe only a half a head shorter then me, which was new for me since I got here. His hair was an orange-red coloring, a long nose with freckles on his face, he looked like a ginger.

He glanced at me and his expression had about as much surprise as mine did, I mean it's probably not every day you see a guy holding up a rock about his size over his head with ease. I tossed the rock aside and his eyes seemed to follow it in disbelief that I just threw it. I couldn't help but laugh a little at him as I walked over to him; he shoved his sword into the ground and pulled it back out to clean it. This guy had to be strong to do something like that, and why wouldn't he be? He sure looked the part; he was wearing armor made out bones and some scale plates on top of that with two sword sheaths on his back.

"Who are you?" He asked plainly as he put the one sword back in its sheath on his back as he looked at me.

"Oh no one important." I said as I got closer to him and the body of the dragon. He raised an eyebrow at me with a look of doubt on his face.

"Well just don't try to take my prize from me or I'll cut your head off too." He said, in all honesty I had no plans to take anything from the dragon; I was only fighting in defense. I was about to leave when I saw parts of the dragon start to glow and seem to burn away, this was too much like the video game, but it wasn't like it wasn't cool to watch. As the body burned I could hear a word being repeated in my head. Fus. Fus. Fus. Over and over again, I knew already what it was from the game. As the man started at the corpse that burned right before his eyes he had no idea what I was seeing and hearing.

"Well… at least it saves me the need for cleaning and gutting." He said as he walked over to the Dragon skull on the ground and opened its jaws. He stomped on it and broke the bottom jaw off and put the top part on his head like a helmet.

"Are you going to use anything else from this thing?" I asked as I pointed to the body that was left to just bones and scales.

"Knock yourself out Dragonborn." He said as he started to walk away.

"I never got your name." I called out to him. He stopped and looked back with a smile on his face.

"My name is Lynch." He said and then kept walking to where ever he was going before.

After he left I grabbed as many scales off the dragon as I could before making my way back to the cave where Arngrim was still asleep. I set the scales down by my bed and walked over to the sleeping beast. I sighed as I walked over to him and started to shake him.

"Hey get up! We have to go find a job so we can get a better place then this!" I yelled at him, but he remained sound asleep and I was starting to get annoyed. After some thinking I found the perfect way to wake him. I took a step back and took in a deep breath.

"FUS!"…nothing. "FUS!" again, nothing. What was wrong? I got a dragon soul I should be able to use the shout now right? That's when I remembered, from the game I had to find the words on those walls written in dragon language.

"Where did you learn that word?" Arngrim said as his eyes opened and stared at me, his eyes had some type of feeling in them, either it was anger or seriousness, I couldn't tell.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." I said back as I walked back over to my bed and got the scales and bones and carried them over to a flat rock that I had been using as a sort of table. "And as for where I learned it I was attacked while on my run, I think you can figure the rest." I said as I laid out the bones and scales on the rock table.

"I see…" He said as he got up and made his way to the cave entrance. "Well, it doesn't do you much good to have the knowledge if you do not comprehend its meaning." He said as he got outside and stretched his wings out so they wouldn't get stiff for being folded in for a long time.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I looked over to him with an expression of confusion.

"Come outside and I'll show you." He said as he walked out of my line of sight. The next thing I heard was him shouting 'FUS' and a loud rumbling sound as the cave shook a little. I came outside sprinting in fair of a cave collapse.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at Arngrim who was looking at the side of the rocky wall next to the cave entrance. As I got closer I could see some strange symbols glowing in the rock, I smirked a little as I got closer and I could see a light engulf me, I could hear 'FUS' being repeated in my head once again but it felt different, the voice was louder and stronger. After the light had passed and I was now able to see clearly I held a smirk on my face as I glanced over at a small tree.

"FUS!" I could feel a massive weight push on me as the word left my mouth, but I held my ground, barely. The small tree was now up rooted and lying on the ground a few feet away.

"Not bad for your first shout." Arngrim said as he moved a bit closer to me.

"Eh, I thought it would be stronger." I said with a sigh of disappointment.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"I know, but still." I groaned as I jumped on his neck and grabbed on the rope tied to his horns. "Okay lets head back to Whiterun; we need to find some work." I said as I held on tight as he stretched out his wings.

"As you wish." He said as he flapped his wings and we took off.

As we flew over head Whiterun everything seemed to be normal as far as I could tell from being ten stories high up. We came to a landing just outside the main gate but were stopped by the guards.

"I'm sorry Dovakiin, but I'm afraid your dragon friend can't come in. Jarl's orders." He said which kind of pissed me off, but not as bad if Arngrim didn't say he was okay with it.

"I'll just wait for you right here, just hurry it up." Arngrim said as I got off his neck and went through the main gate.

The town was as busy as ever, the blacksmith chick was forging what looked like new sword. The streets had children running around freely without a care; it was hard to believe these people were in constant danger. As I walked through the streets I was greeted by nearly everyone with the usual 'hello' 'good morning, how are you?' and all that other friendly mumbo-jumbo. I made my way to the inn and found that the whole place was exactly like in the game, a large fire pit in the center with seats all around it, a bar to the left with the bartender cleaning it off with a rag.

"Welcome Dragonborn. How can I help you?" She said with a smile as she stopped cleaning as I came up to the bar.

"I'm looking for work, anything leads?" I asked, I think I even quoted the game.

"As a matter of the fact yes, The Jarl has posted this bounty poster this morning; some hot shot bandits have been causing some trouble in a cave to the east." She said as she handed me a poster with a picture of some guy with a map on how to get to the cave from Whiterun at the bottom. I thanked her before taking my leave and making my way back to Arngrim at the main gate.

"What have you got for us?" He asked as I came out of the gate and walked over to him.

"A wanted poster. Some bandits have been causing trouble in the east." I said as I showed him the poster.

"This is too easy. Why don't you let me handle this, and you can do another job, we'd be working twice as fast this way." He said as he looked over the poster.

"Good point." I mumbled. "Alright, but you better not get yourself killed." I said as I started back into the city.

"Oh please, have a little faith in me, I wasn't hatched yesterday you know." He said as he began to flap his wings and took off. As I came back into Whiterun I was surprised to be greeted by Jol, dressed in his normal armor outfit.

"Staying out of trouble I hope." He said as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, just looking for some work so I can pay for someone to build me a house since I'm not welcome here anymore." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Really?" He said, almost intrigued. "Well then, I have the perfect job for you, Pay is good…very good." He said as he flashed a sly grin at me.

"How much?" I asked.

"Thirty thousand in gold." The number echoed in my head as I froze in place.

"T-t-t-t-tirty tousan…" I managed stutter out while trying to take breath.

"That's right, thirty thousand. I want you to go to the forbidden cave in the west; they say in the deepest part of the cave there is a hidden treasure the like of which no one has ever seen. I want you to find this 'treasure' and bring it back to me." He said smirking as he handed me a map, before he could utter another word I was in a mad sprint that left a gust of wind behind me that was enough to cause some people to stumble and struggle to stand up straight.

As I left Whiterun and made my way to the cave I found myself panting pretty hard which made me slow down, no use wasting all my energy on the way there right? I slowed from my sprint to a jog and finally to a walk as the cave came into my sight, it had to torches on either side of the entrance and so dark I couldn't see inside past the torches lighting.

I grabbed one of the torches and brought it in with me as I went inside, the cave for the most part was like any other, dark, cold, damp, and filled with cobwebs. As I proceeded further inwards I found myself coming into a big natural opening that was crawling with massive spiders. I shivered; I had a personal fear of spiders, or anything that crawled on more then four legs for that matter, I was just thankful they hadn't noticed me yet.

Deciding against running in there in a full out strike I decided to use a little bit of tactics. I set the torch down and picked up a large rock about half my size and hurled it at a group of the spiders, I crushed about four out of what seemed to be ten of them. I picked up another rock just as they saw me and started to come at me all at once. I threw the next rock just as they got half way to me, I got maybe two more.

As the other four got closer to me I started to panic out of my fear and screamed. "FUS!" The one closest to me flattened like a pancake and the others were pushed back a couple feet. It at least granted me enough time to grab another huge rock and throw it at them, getting two more. As the last one came up to me I remembered something, I was about fifteen times their size. Compared to me these things might as well have been a baby chuwawa dog. As it tried to jump at me to bite I simple kicked it hard, enough to make the thing split in two.

As soon as I was sure all of them were dead I picked my torch back up and head further inward. In honesty I was kind of disappointed at how easy that just was. I mean sure they were lowly spiders but in the game I remembered them being much harder to kill. Of course in the game you could smash them with giant rocks like I could. As I got deeper and deeper in the cave I didn't run into anymore spiders thankfully, just some skeletons of people who tried to get through her before. I couldn't help but to start salvaging what I could off of their remains, I always remembered in the games how much better it was to check an corpse for items instead of not checking and missing something big.

I didn't pull much off the skeletons aside from a ruby ring made out of silver and an old sword with some pocket change of gold. After I finished searching the remains I proceeded even deeper into the cave. As I kept going I found that the webbing was starting to decrease greatly, almost stopping completely at on point even. I couldn't help but wonder why, this cave was supposes to be abandon and vacant of people, so why did the spiders not go any further in the cave?

It wasn't until I reached another opening that I soon found out why the spiders didn't go further. In the opening were two hairy beasts tending to a small opening in the face of the wall that was pilled high with dead animals and a few people. They both had three eyes and looked like midget buffed up on steroids. Unlike the spiders these two noticed me the very moment I stepped into the clearing. Each of them gave a roar and one charged straight at me, I smirked. I may have been afraid of spiders but trolls were a completely different story, I wasn't afraid to get my hands dirty in this fight.

As the first troll got up to me and swung a fist at me I grabbed it by the wrist and stopped it dead in its track. I tried to come at me with the other hand but I stopped that one too and now it was struggling to get out of my hold. I didn't give it a chance to break free, I lifted the thing off its feet and began to spin with it and tossed it back at the other troll.

When the troll landed on the ground the other one charged straight from me as fast as it could, which in all honesty wasn't that fast. Just like its other it began to swing at me wildly, I blocked each and every swing easily. Eventually after I got tired of blocking I grabbed its arms with one hand and began to wail on it with my free hand. After it's face was beaten in and I was sure it wouldn't be getting back up any time soon I threw it at the other troll who was struggling to get back up, knocking him back down and unable to get up with the weight of the other troll on it.

After cleaning off my hands I picked my torch back up and went even further. I supposes any normal person would have had trouble getting this far in, but it was far too simple for me with my new strength. As I kept going in deeper in the cave I found that from the trolls up to where I was completely empty of any other life forms. I was just hoping there wasn't anything else deeper in the cave that scared even the trolls.

To my delight the cave seemed to have already thrown it's strongest at me aside from a lame pitfall trap and some tripwires that were way too easy to spot. After going around the traps and finally reaching what I figured was the last large opening in the cave I gave a sigh of relief. As I walked in I found that there was some type of thing on the wall that had oil in it and went around the room. I light it with my torch and found that it went further into opening then just the wall; some of the stone had been carved out into the room and was now carrying the fire into the room in all different directions that light the whole place up for me.

I set my torch on a mount on the wall next to the oil holding rock formation in the wall. As I went further in I found stairs carved out of stone and walls decorated with carvings of dragons breathing fire. In the center of the room was a stand of stone holding up some sort of egg like thing that seemed to be made of gold.

"A gold egg huh? Not exactly my idea of treasure but if I'm getting paid thirty thousand for it who cares?" I said aloud to myself as I picked the egg up off the stand and waited. No arrows, not trap doors, no nothing, talk about disappointing. I was expecting a giant boulder to fall out of the wall and chase me like Indiana Johns, oh well, not like I was complaining about an easier job. With the egg in my arms I made my back out of the cave, this was so worth less then thirty big ones but not like I was complaining.

As I made my way out of the cave I found the sun was now high in the sky, it must have been noon. I couldn't believe I took so long, it felt like I was in there for half an hour tops. Either way I made my back to Whiterun to get my money. The birds above were chirping and singing songs while the wind blew at my back whit the suns rays hitting my face, something told me my new life here was going to be a good one.

Just as I reached the small lake on my way to Whiterun I felt something shake me. I froze for a minute and waited to see if it was my arms shaking at the idea I was getting rich, or something else. It happened again, but it wasn't me, the egg, it was moving? I thought this thing was solid gold? I shook my in my arms again, harder this time. I quickly set it on the ground and stood back a little, incases what was in it tried to jump at me and try and kill me like I saw in some old horror movies.

After about five minutes of shaking and fidgeting a piece of the shell broke off away from me, preventing me from seeing what was in it. Slowly, piece by piece the egg broke off and what was in it made my jaw drop lower then I though physically possible. In place of the egg was a tiny dragon, its scales where golden with small horns on it's head and little claws on it's toes with small wings folded on it's back. Its eyes were closed as it moved around and started to make sounds that I couldn't describe better then calling them baby roars, but for some reason, I could understand it, I guess it was this telepathy thing that came with being dragonborn.

"Mama…papa…" I heard it's voice, it was soft, gentle, and it made me smile a bit as I watched it's small eyes open, they were shade of light blue that looked bluer then the sky itself. It struggled to turn its head eventually it locked on to me and started to try and stand and come towards me.

"Mama….mama…" I heard it say which made my eyes widen a little, it was calling ME Mama?

"Oh crud…." I said as I face-palmed before going over to it and helping it up. I figured it wasn't going to believe me if I told it I wasn't it's mother since I was the first thing it saw.

"Mama?" I said as it finally got standing up right down since I figured dragons developed faster then humans.

"That's right…" I said smiling. "…I'm your mommy now." I said softly, even though I'd rather be daddy instead of mommy, but what could I do aside wait till it was smart enough to understand things and tell it I was the dad instead? It gave a happy growl as It nuzzled into my arms, it's head was about twice as big as my hand and its body was about the size of one of my arms stretched out. I picked it up in my arms and began to walk back to Whiterun with it in my arms; I was just hoping this didn't affect my payment.

"What the hell is that?" Jol nearly screamed at me as I showed up at the main gate with the baby dragon still in my arms fast asleep.

"Shhh! You'll wake it up!" I whispered as loud as I could as I got closer to him. "And this is your so called 'great treasure'!" I said as Jol moved in closer so we could whisper.

"This thing?" Jol asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was in some weird room in the furthest part of the cave and was the only thing of value I could find since it's egg was pure gold."

"You really think someone would have turned the gold into the shape of an egg?" Jol said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Well either way this was the treasure, now about my payment." I said smirking, wanting my money.

"Well sadly I can't take this, therefore our agreement is now null in void, sorry." Jol said, I felt the smirk on my face disappear quicker than a beer in an AA meeting. As if on cue Arngrim came in over head and landed next to us, his eye quickly locked on my and more specifically what was in my arms.

"Where did you get that?" Arngrim roared as he quickly came up to me, Jol took that as his cue to get out of there while I wasn't looking.

"Well, uh, um, its kind of, a long story." I said as he stared me down, only looking between me and the baby in my arms.

"I hope it's a damn good one." He growled lowly. "You better not have taken that from a nest." He snarled.

"Of course not! I'm not that stupid!" I said as I went on to give him the story about the cave and how I thought it was an egg of solid gold and that I was the first thing it saw. As I finished up the baby began to stir in my arms, meaning he'd wake up soon.

"Well, we might want to hold off on the rest of the facts later, lets take this little guy back to our place for now." Arngrim said as he lowered his neck and I got on, holding the baby in one arm and the rope in the other.

"Just fly slowly okay, I don't want him to freak out on us before we get there." I said as he flapped his wings and we took off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>enjoy what you're reading? let me know in a review^^<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been bust with IRL stuff and I haven't had much time to work on writing. So I decided to post a short chapter to kind of keep people interested in reading as well as set things up for the next chapter. So enjoy^^

* * *

><p>"…And then that's about when you came back from your mission." I said as I finished giving Arngrim the story of how I was now in possession of our new friend who was teething on a large stick like a dog. Arngrim stayed silent for a long while, looking from me to the baby and back.<p>

"Well it doesn't matter how you found it anymore I guess, but the question is: what do we do with him now?" He said as he walked over to baby and started to pull on the other end of the stick and started to play tug of war with him.

"Well why not keep him? We can't exactly leave him out in the wilderness by himself."

"Yes we can." Arngrim said plainly.

"But what if a dragon slayer found him?" I argued back, Arngrim didn't answer knowing I had a point there.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But you better take good care of him; I'm not doing all the work." He grumbled as he let go of the stick and watched the baby roll back from pulling so hard on the stick.

"So what should we name him?" I asked since my ability to name things was pitiful.

"Don't look at me. You're the one who hatched the thing."

"Fine." I groaned as I thought for a solid five minutes. "How about Joey?" I finally suggested, Arngrim didn't seem to like it but he didn't object as we looked at him as he kept chewing on the stick.

"Well I suppose I should find some dinner." Arngrim said as he turned and made his way out of the cave. "I'll be back in about an hour or so. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He said before taking off to the sky and went off to the distance.

As his figure faded in the sky I looked back to Joey who chewed the stick in half with his quickly in growing teeth. I didn't ask myself too many questions about how a dragon baby could have grown teeth with in hours of hatching from an egg, for now I would just assume all this was natural. As I approached him he got up and came up to me with his tail waving behind him like a dogs.

I kneeled down with a smile and petted him and he moved his head into my hand enjoying my touch. After petting him I picked up one of the half of the stick and began to play tug of war with him for a while. I tried my best to pass as much time as possible and ignored the growling of my own stomach until Arngrim got back with dinner, more then likely a deer or two.

"Daddy I'm hungry." I heard Joey's voice echo in my head to my surprise, he was already putting words together to make statements, *sniff* they grow up so fast.

"Just wait a little buddy." I said and petted him smiling. "Uncle Arngrim is getting dinner, just wait a little bit more." I said as I heard something at the cave entrance. "See there he is now." I said as we both looked at the cave entrance, but to my surprise a dark elf was standing at the entrance, badly hurt and panting heavily.

"Food!" I heard Joey exclaim as he tried to run up to him.

"Joey sit!" I said firmly as I grabbed his tail and pulled him back, he let out a yelp and whined a bit from the force I put into jerking on his tail. I ignored him and looked back at our visitor.

"Please…" He said, barely a whisper. "…I need…a…al…ale…" He said before collapsing on the ground at the cave entrance. I blinked a few times before getting up and going over to him and bringing him to the bed made of hay.

Again, as if on cue Arngrim land a few yards away from the entrance with a big buck in his maul. Joey ran up to him quickly wanting his meal when Arngrim's jaw opened at the sight of the elf on the hay bed and I was holding a bottle of ale to his lips and letting him drink from it slowly.

"Well you sure took your sweet time." I said as I looked back at Arngrim as the elf took small sips from the bottle, letting up when I heard him cough and choke from drinking too fast.

"What the hell did you do?" He nearly yelled as Joey stuffed his face with some of the loosened flesh on the deer's body from where Arngrim had slashed it with his talons.

"Nothing." I said truthfully. "He stumbled in here, he was hurt, and asked for ale." I said simply as the elf finished the bottle of ale and was breathing heavily. Slowly and with whatever strength he had left, the elf raised his right hand and placed it on his chest. I could make out a dim light coming from his palm as it rested on his heart and started to grow brighter. His wounds healed slowly, but they healed none the less. After a few more seconds of his wounds healing his arm moved away from his chest and fell to his side and he passed out.

"Can we eat him?" Joey said as he made his way back next to me after he finished eating his fill.

"No you can not eat him." I said with a bit of anger in my voice as I lightly punched him on the head to knock some sense into his thick dragon skull. "So what do we do with him Grim?" I asked Arngrim as I looked up to him from the elf.

"Well, we can't exactly throw him out, I suppose he can stay here till he wakes up." He said as he moved past me and Joey and laid down in the back part of the cave. "I'll keep watch over him and Joey, why don't you go see about getting more supplies from Whiterun." He said and I nodded in agreement, I also had to pay a visit to Jol about payment for going to the cave and getting Joey anyways. As I was about to make my way out I felt a tug on my foot, glancing down I saw Joey holding on to me with pleading eyes.

"Can I come with you daddy?" He pouted, not wanting to be left alone with Arngrim, and in honesty I couldn't blame him. Arngrim didn't exactly look the type to be friendly or good with kids. Sighing a bit I nodded and he jumped onto my back and held onto my shoulders with his front paws. After he got settled onto my back and held on to his legs like a piggy back ride and began to make my way out of the cave.

The sun setting just over the mountains east of Whiterun, casting a shadow over the field as I jogged with Joey hanging onto my back. There were fireflies already coming out and they illuminated the path to Whiterun like a magical carpet being laid out for us. Of course that was how it seemed until Joey choked on one when he tried to eat it. I tried my best not to laugh at him, but cover my expression since my hands were holding him up on my back. Joey growled a little at me but shushed himself as we got to the main gate so no one thought he was going to attack.

As I walked through the town most people were closing up their shops and getting ready to turn in for the day, perfect for me to get the leftovers from the food stands that wouldn't keep much longer. Joey watched over my shoulder the whole time, eyeing all the food as I load what I was given into a sack. I could almost feel his drool drip onto my shirt, but I tried not to pay attention to it much. Every time he leaned in a bit to close I flicked him on the nose, which to him was the force of a light smack.

"Be patient, you still have a whole deer leftover from when Arngrim went hunting!" I told him with a bit of annoyance in my tone. Joey whimpered in response pulled back to watching over my shoulder again. I finished putting the rest of the supplies into the bag and began to make my way to the gate.

I was just past the huntsman's store when I heard a loud bang coming from the gate's door, shortly followed by others. I froze in place while the banging continued to happen, trying to figure out what it was banging on the gate. Couldn't have been the guards, bears? No their still too small, mammoths? I didn't have to wait long to get my answer, the gate doors flung open and two giants were standing right in front of it, clubs in hand.

"Aw crap…" I mumbled, not really panicking too much since the giants were only two head lengths taller then me. I set Joey down with the bag of food and told him to stay put and not to eat anything in the bag or he'd be punished before returning my attention to the giants who were now coming at me at the same time. Was I nervous? Kind of, but considering all the stuff I could do in this world compared to home gave me a bit more confidence in my self.

The first one to get to me pulled his club and tried to hit me, but my new speed aloud me to move faster and I landed a punch right to his gut. The force of it seemed to be enough to make him stop his charge and even drop his club. As it hit the ground with a loud thud I pushed the giant out of my way and grabbed/blocked the second giant's incoming club. I was thankful for using both hands to block otherwise my bones could have shatter from the force behind the swing. I grabbed hold of the giants hand and wrist and pulled him forward with one hand and socked him right in the face with the other.

As the second giant fell to the ground the guards and a few of the companions came to lend a hand, too bad I stole all the action for this one. People gathered around as I picked Joey back up along with the bag of supplies. I was thanked multiple times by the people and admired by just about all the companions and guards for taking down two giants by myself unarmed.

"Well it seems you're still causing trouble, eh Jace?" I heard Jol's voice come from behind me. I turned to see the lizard coming towards me in armor and hand on his sword.

"Aw come on, this time was completely not my fault." I said as I walked over to him whit a smirk on my face.

"Well either way you're at the center of things once again." He said chuckling lightly as he threw a small pouch at me. When I caught it I could here the sweet sound of gold coins knocking against each other inside it. "Just a small token of the Jarl's appreciation for taking care of this little episode, two hundred gold pieces." He said smiling as he began to order some of the guards to move the giant's bodies out of the city. I smiled a bit and slipped the pouch into my bag of supplies and said farewell to everyone before making long journey back to the cave.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like what you're reading or have ideas for a new chapter? Let me know in a review!^^<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for not being active like i once was but there was some problems with my account but it's been taken care of and i'm now back in buisness baby!

* * *

><p>The following night wasn't anything special even by normal standards. We had a fire going, cooked dinner and went to bed; well more like rested my eyes. I could stop the question flowing through my mind about the elf in the corner that had been asleep this whole time. Who was he? Where did he come from? And could he teach me how to use magic? It must have been hours till I fell asleep, Joey and Arngrim were curled up in the back of the cave since it was the only place they could fit to sleep in here.<p>

As dawn came I yawned as I felt a cool breeze hit my face as a wind blew into the cave. I rubbed my face as I got up and stretched, my back popping; I think I slept on a rock or something. Arngrim woke up next, taking off to catch something to eat before Joey woke up and had time to complain about not having anything to eat. I looked over and saw the dark elf who was still in the same place as last night. I walked over to my bag and pulled out an apple and began munching on it as I waited till either Arngrim got back or Joey woke up. Turns out Arngrim came back first; bring back a deer for breakfast. I skinned and gutted the thing, surprised that I wasn't vomiting at doing this; maybe I was accepting that this may become a daily routine and getting over it.

Joey woke up after I had finished cleaning the thing and was cooking my shared. I looked over with a smile but then I noticed he had gotten bigger, by at least five inches. Even his wings had gotten bigger and his tail had gotten longer, I looked to Arngrim. "Do you guys normally grow that quickly?" I asked, wondering if this was normal or not.

"Actually he should be a bit bigger by now." He said and I stared in disbelief, there was no way that they grew that quickly. But then again, normal laws of nature and physics didn't exactly apply here. I petted Joey as he walked up next to me and he started eating his breakfast.

"Oh god my head…" I heard a voice come from behind and I turned to see the elf coming to, he was holding his head before he sat up slowly and looked around. "Where am I?" He questioned as his eyes set on me and the two dragons next to me.

"You passed out." I called to him as I took a bite of some cooked deer. "You came stumbling in here injured and asked for some ale then you healed yourself with magic." I told him as I got up with a plate of food and grabbed some ale and brought it to him.

"Uh okay, who are you again?" He asked me as he took the plate and ale.

"Name's Jace, the little one is Joey, and big dark and gruesome over there is Arngrim." I said smiling as I heard a snarl from Arngrim. "And you are?"

"Malor, means war follower in your language I think…" He said as he took a swig of the ale and cleared his throat.

"So you're a battle mage then?" I asked.

"Well I was…" He said as he drank more ale and I gave him a puzzled look. "Don't ask…" He said and I respectfully honored his request and dropped the subject.

"Will you at least tell me why you were so beaten up?" I asked him.

"Just some debt hounds, let's just say I owe some people quite a bit of coin."

"I see…" I said as I watched him drink even more ale. "Well if you excuse me I'm going to go to Whiterun and see if I can get a bounty or something off some bandits or something." I said as I grabbed my coin pouch and hooked it onto my belt.

"Wait!" I heard the elf call to me and I turned to see him bowing to me. "Please, let me go with you! You've saved my life, Please let me repay you!" He said and I gave a sigh. I didn't think he would take no for an answer so I nodded.

"Fine, but you better be good with magic." I said as I started walking to Whiterun again as he got up and followed me.

"You underestimate me greatly Mr. Jace." He said smirking slightly and I looked back to Arngrim and Joey.

"Joey you stay with Arngrim until I get back." I said and Arngrim gave a groan as Joey happily curled up next to the larger dragon.

When me and Malor got to Whiterun the place was as busy as always, the clanging of armor or swords on an anvil could be heard from the forge, the little spoiled girl insulting and threatening the wimpy battle-born boy could be heard as we passed the big tree in the center of the town. And of course the Talos preacher blabbering about stuff could care less about. I reached the castle just in time to see Jol coming out, dressed in his armor and a bounty poster in his hand. He glanced up to see me and Malor and gave me a puzzled look.

"It's a long story; I saved his life so now he works for me." I said, making the story brief and not giving much detail since he seemed to be busy with whatever was on the poster.

"I see… Well if you're looking for work there isn't any that you can do locally, all the bounties have been taken." He said and groaned.

"So we walked here for nothing then…" I grumbled and heaved a sigh before turning to look at Malor who looked just as disappointed as I did.

"There is a bit of good news I can give you though…" Jol said smirking a bit as he walked up to me. "A dragon has been sighted near riverwood. If you go now you should be able to catch it."

My eyes light up and a smirk came across my face as the thought of being able to fight a real dragon for the first time, aside from when I met that guy Lynch a few days ago. I glanced back at the dark elf behind me.

"I'll face your foes with you, whether their dragons or lowly bandits, so if you're thinking if I'm worried about facing a dragon you're dead wrong." He said smirking as he headed for the carriage nearby and got in.

"I can already tell we're going to get along nicely." I said as I paid the carriage driver and we headed for Riverwood.

* * *

><p>sorry it's a short chapter, i just wanted to let you guys know i was back :)<p> 


End file.
